Mobile processor-based devices include things like cellular telephones, laptop computers, mobile Internet devices, and processor-based games to mention a few examples. Some mobile processor-based devices include wireless communication protocols. The available protocols include short range protocols such as the Bluetooth protocols, longer range protocols including the Wi-Fi protocol, and still longer range protocols including cellular protocols, and/or a Wi-MAX protocol to mention some examples.
Many wireless mobile processor-based devices are capable of selecting among more than one wireless protocol. For example many cellular phones attempt to use a Wi-Fi wireless protocol to the greatest possible extent to reduce cellular phone charges. In many cases, a shorter range protocol is fine as long as the user is in range of an appropriate access point or base station. Many wireless mobile processor-based devices switch between one protocol and another based on availability of a preferred or default wireless protocol and the availability of other options.